<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Danny by Python07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561793">Not Danny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07'>Python07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hustle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guys who don't communicate, M/M, minor spoilers for ep 7.1: As Good As It Gets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean isn't Danny. Everyone needs to realize that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Blue/Ash Morgan (past), Sean Kennedy/Ash Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Personal. Trainer. You…” Ash punctuated each word with a harder thrust to hit that special spot. He didn’t take his eyes off Sean’s flushed face and kiss swollen lips. One hand was leaving bruises on Sean’s hip. The other tugged on Sean’s hair. “…Cheeky. Little. Shit.”</p>
<p>Sean wrapped his legs around Ash’s waist to pull him in deeper. He dug his fingers into Ash’s shoulders. He arched up to get more, more friction, more heat, more of Ash against him. He moaned and he could barely get the words out. “At least didn’t make you my p.a.”</p>
<p>Ash pressed Sean down into the mattress. He pulled Sean’s head back to nip at his throat. His hand rested over a lipstick stain on the pillowcase. “You like me fucking you in sheets that still smell like Grace’s perfume?”</p>
<p>All Sean could smell was their musk and sweat. All he could feel was the push, pull, and heat. His hardness was trapped between them. “Grace?” he echoed at a loss.</p>
<p>“Forgot her name already.” Ash nipped at Sean’s throat again. He stopped moving, just stayed still, buried in Sean. “Just another tasty bird,” he murmured low, against Sean’s skin.</p>
<p>Sean shuddered in pleasure. He buried his fingers in Ash’s hair and pulled him up to kiss him. They exchanged needy, open mouthed kisses until he had to gulp for air. He pressed his forehead to Ash’s. “She didn’t mean anything.” He squeezed his muscles around Ash’s hard cock. “Now, move.”</p>
<p>Ash bit Sean’s bottom lip. He started moving again, but slow and drawn out. He trailed kisses along Sean’s jaw and up to his ear. “Like this?” he whispered roughly.</p>
<p>That tone of voice went straight to Sean’s cock. “Ash,” he whined. He tried to take himself in hand.</p>
<p>Ash let go of Sean’s hip to grab that hand and hold it down over Sean’s head. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>Sean squirmed. “Ash, please.” He let out a litany of pleas, broken by gasps and moans.</p>
<p>Ash nipped at Sean’s earlobe. “Will you be a good boy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, for you.” Sean arched up desperately into Ash. He had no filter left and no idea of the words tumbling out of his mouth. “Only for you. I love you.”</p>
<p>Ash froze for a split second before he pushed Sean back down. He squeezed Sean’s wrist. “Leave that there.” He did the same with Sean’s other hand. Then he pushed Sean’s legs down and spread his thighs wider.</p>
<p>Ash’s hands were close but not where Sean wanted them. Sean trembled in need. His fingers twitched but he didn’t move them. “Please.”</p>
<p>Ash took a moment to just look at Sean stretched out beneath him. He locked eyes with Sean. He eased out and thrust back into Sean, hard and fast.</p>
<p>All Sean could do was lay back and enjoy it as Ash pounded into him. He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He was so hard it hurt. He hovered on the brink and it was sweet agony.</p>
<p>“Come for me.”</p>
<p>That growl tipped Sean over the edge. He mewled and came, untouched. The intensity of it swept him away. </p>
<p>“Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Ash’s voice pierced the haze and Sean’s spent cock wanted to take notice. He drifted. Ash fucked him through it and it was the closest to perfection he’d ever come. He opened his eyes again to watch Ash’s intent face as he chased his release. His eyes sparked and he made a show of licking his lips. “Come on. Fill me. I want to feel you when I sit down for a week.”</p>
<p>Ash thrust one more time. He groaned and exploded deep inside Sean. He collapsed on Sean’s chest.</p>
<p>Sean had a dopey smile on his face. “You’ve fried my brain.”</p>
<p>It took a moment for Ash to catch his breath enough to speak. “Yet, you can still talk.”</p>
<p>Sean laughed. “Can I move my arms now?”</p>
<p>Ash slipped free of Sean but he didn’t move. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Sean brought his arms around Ash. He ran a hand through Ash’s sweaty hair. “We should get cleaned up.”</p>
<p>Ash was relaxed in Sean’s arms. His voice slurred with exhaustion. “Right, in a minute.”</p>
<p>Sean nuzzled the side of Ash’s head. “Stay with me tonight.”</p>
<p>Ash abruptly tensed and rolled off to the side. “Sean,” he began.</p>
<p>Sean grabbed Ash’s arm. “Please.”</p>
<p>Ash didn’t look at Sean. He sighed, “All right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>Ash lay awake in the pre-dawn light slipping through the blinds of Sean’s room. Sean was curled against him, face buried in the side of his neck, an arm across his chest, and their legs entangled. Every time he moved, Sean whimpered in his sleep and clutched at him.</p>
<p>His skin felt tacky and sticky. He was hot and uncomfortable. Sean drooled on him.</p>
<p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>Ash’s mind went round and round in circles. He was exhausted, yet he couldn’t rest. He shouldn’t be here.</p>
<p>He knew it was stupid but he didn’t like laying in the same sheets as Sean’s latest female conquest. Sean claimed it didn’t mean anything, but he’d been down this road before. If the girls didn’t mean anything, why would he?</p>
<p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>Ash knew better than to take anything said in the heat of the moment at face value, let alone from a fellow grifter. He doubted Sean would even remember saying it and he had no intention of mentioning it. That would mean emotions and emotions meant messy and messy meant pain.</p>
<p>He’d been down that road before too, more times than he cared to admit. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to think about June or Danny.</p>
<p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>This thing with Sean was supposed to be easy. No relationship. No strings. Just sex, fantastic sex.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the sound of Sean breathing was too loud. He couldn’t stand being pressed so tightly together and the room seemed ten times smaller. Sean’s arm was a heavy weight on his chest.</p>
<p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>Ash couldn’t stick around to see Sean being all sleep rumpled when he finally woke up. He didn’t know what he’d do. He didn’t know what he’d say.</p>
<p>He gently pulled away. He soothed Sean with a hand in his hair. He hurriedly threw on his clothes.</p>
<p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>Ash stumbled into the nightstand. He caught Sean’s old Luke Skywalker action figure before it could fall on the floor. He carefully set it back in its place next to Sean’s iPOD dock. He made sure Luke was facing the right direction because Sean was bound to notice.</p>
<p>He looked to make sure Sean was still asleep. Sean was curled around the pillow, drooling on it instead. He ran his fingers through Sean’s messy hair one more time before he slipped out.</p>
<p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>Everyone else was still in bed so the flat was quiet. Ash was tired but he felt…gross. He went to the bathroom, swiftly stripped, and stepped into a hot shower.</p>
<p>He stood under the water and finally felt his muscles begin to relax. He focused on the feel of it. Finally, it felt like his mind was beginning to calm.</p>
<p>//Only for you. I love you.//</p>
<p>Ash’s thoughts drifted back to Sean. Sean had been so beautiful spread out under him, all flushed skin, tousled hair, and heavy-lidded eyes. Sean was always so responsive and eager, always craving touch. Sean may be on the quiet side in the bedroom (anyone would be compared to Danny) but there was no doubt that Sean wanted him.</p>
<p>He leaned against the tiled wall and reached down to take himself in a soapy hand. He grunted. It was like being a ruddy teenager again. “Damn it, Sean.”</p>
<p>//I love you.//</p>
<p>Ash came embarrassingly quickly. He rested his forehead against his arm. “I am so screwed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello,” Emma sing-songed as she knocked on Sean’s door. “You’ve missed breakfast.” She didn’t hear anything and slipped inside. </p>
<p>“If I have to hear Mickey sigh and look for you one more time –” She stopped short when she saw Sean sprawled out in bed. The sheet covered his most private places, but there were visible hickeys and bruises on his neck, arms, and chest. His hair stuck out in all directions.</p>
<p>The room smelled of cheap floral perfume and musk. She wrinkled her nose. “God, it reeks in here and I have no desire to see you shagged out. Gross.”</p>
<p>The only response from Sean was a snore.</p>
<p>Emma marched to the window to open the blinds. “Wakey! Wakey!”</p>
<p>Sean groaned, flipped her off, and buried his head under the pillow.</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Ugh. I wish we could open this window. I don’t need to smell the slag du jour’s perfume.”</p>
<p>Sean’s muffled voice came from out of his pillow refuge. “Go ‘way.”</p>
<p>Emma grabbed his pillow and whacked him with it. “The only reason I’m not dragging you out of bed and frog marching you to the shower is because I don’t want an eyeful. There’s not enough brain bleach in the world.”</p>
<p>Sean sleepy glare ruined its effect. “Oh, come on Emma,” he whined. “I’m knackered.” He snatched the pillow back from her, flopped back down, and buried his head again.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have shagged her all night then,” Emma shot back as she went through his drawers for clean boxers, t shirt, and socks. “You have until I count to ten.”</p>
<p>She counted out loud, loudly, as she took the clothes to the bathroom. She started the hot water and then she returned to his room. He hadn’t moved so she grabbed his pillow and whacked him twice more for good measure. </p>
<p>Sean growled and batted her away. “I said go away.”</p>
<p>Emma frowned in distaste. “She wrecked you, didn’t she?”</p>
<p>“She? What do you mean? I didn’t have a bird here last night.” Sean clutched the sheet and pulled it over his head.</p>
<p>Emma dropped his pillows on the floor and moved onto his closet for a black suit and lilac dress shirt. “Ugh, the lingering perfume begs to differ, but fine.” She hung the articles on the hook on the front of the closet. She rubbed her hands together. “Don’t care,” she said briskly. “You and Mickey have two hours before your meeting at Model Devotion and you still need to eat.”</p>
<p>Sean’s head surfaced. “Is it that strong?”</p>
<p>“Well, I get a definite whiff of something too flowery for you or Ash.”</p>
<p>Sean blinked and looked around. He bit his bottom lip. His eyes were big and sad. “He left me.”</p>
<p>Emma looked to the heavens for strength. “Not the kicked puppy look.” She perched on the side of the bed next to him. “It’s late. Everyone else is already up.”</p>
<p>“He could’ve woke me.”</p>
<p>Emma snickered. “Oh yeah, you’re such a joy to wake.”</p>
<p>Sean curled onto his side and put his head on her thigh. “I asked him to stay with me.”</p>
<p>Emma ran a hand through his hair. She grimaced at the feel of dried sweat. “You asked him to stay?” she asked slowly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course,” Sean answered readily. He tilted his head into her hand. “So?”</p>
<p>“You’re a bed-hopper.” Emma continued to pet him and kept going before he could protest, “Thought you two were doing a Pinocchio thing anyway.”</p>
<p>Sean sighed. “Huh?</p>
<p>Emma leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “No strings.”</p>
<p>Sean squirmed and pinched her. “Yeah. And?”</p>
<p>Emma slapped him in the back of the head. “Staying the night. It’s not clearing out a drawer for him, but it’s a little more than a shag.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” Sean jerked away from her and sat up. “Don’t read too much into it.”</p>
<p>Emma shrugged and held her hands up. “Just saying.”</p>
<p>Sean dropped his eyes and fiddled with the sheet. “I didn’t want to be alone last night and he…you know…”</p>
<p>Emma peered at him, but all he did was chew on his bottom lip mournfully. “Left?”</p>
<p>Sean set his jaw. He still didn’t look at her. He spoke as if the words were dragged out of him. “He makes me feel safe, all right?”</p>
<p>Emma patted his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” She stood. “Have you told him that?”</p>
<p>Sean looked almost guilty as he shook his head. “No.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Sean ducked his head. “We don’t do that. It’s a string, right?”</p>
<p>Emma smiled. “Is it a string you want?”</p>
<p>Sean retreated back under the sheet. “Don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to figure it out.” Emma knelt on the bed and poked him. “Come on. I’ve already got the shower going for you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Sean groused. “Get out. I don’t need you watching me.”</p>
<p>Emma stood. “As long as you get up. And watch out or Luke Skywalker is going to fall behind the headboard. I’m not helping you move the bed to rescue him.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you would.”</p>
<p>Emma headed for the door. “Only because you’d cry if I didn’t,” she threw over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Sean finally rolled out of bed. He kept the sheet wound around him. He made sure to steady Luke. “Luke is family. We can’t leave him to the mercy of dust rancor monsters.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey noticed everything, even the things he expressly didn’t want to see. It was just a hazard of being Michael Stone. It paid dividends when a con paid off and he could admire a briefcase full of cash and sip expensive champagne. It was a pain in the arse when human emotions came into play and people tended not to act like they have a brain.</p>
<p>Mickey didn’t want to notice Ash’s forced smile and the way Ash didn’t watch Sean chatting up the girl at the bar. He didn’t want to notice that Sean really didn’t seem to be trying very hard or that he kept glancing back at the booth. He didn’t want to notice that Ash stopped teasing Sean and Sean wore his lost puppy look more and more often when they weren’t working. He didn’t want to notice the absence of the little touches that always made him want to roll his eyes and tell them to get a room.</p>
<p>Mickey didn’t want to notice the way Emma watched their interactions. He didn’t want to notice Albert’s more subtle watching of their interactions. Even Eddie didn’t have the sense to be discreet. Surely, an experienced barman should know better than to openly gawp at his patrons.</p>
<p>Mickey shut his eyes and let out a slow breath. This was supposed to be a celebration of another successful con. Since when did their lives turn into bloody Coronation Street?</p>
<p>Ash downed the rest of his glass, grabbed his deck of cards, and slid out of the booth. He patted his pockets to make sure he had everything instead of looking at any of them. “I’m beat. I think I’ll head back for an early night.”</p>
<p>Emma stared at him for a long moment. She managed a small smile. “You do look a little peeky.”</p>
<p>“That you do.” Albert grabbed his suit jacket. “I’ll walk with you.”</p>
<p>Ash frowned. “You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>Albert waved that off. “Nonsense.” He nodded to the others, put a hand on Ash’s shoulder, and steered him out.</p>
<p>Mickey didn’t want to notice the way Sean’s gaze followed them. He refilled his glass. He ignored Emma looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“Ash didn’t seem too pleased that Albert decided to go with him,” Emma remarked with a rueful quirk of her lips.</p>
<p>Mickey shrugged. “Albert will say his piece but he knows that Ash won’t talk unless he wants to.” He sat back in his seat and sipped his champagne. “And I don’t think Ash is much in the mood for talking.”</p>
<p>Emma smirked. “Is he ever?”</p>
<p>“If it’s about the grift or football, yeah.” Mickey ignored Sean ignoring the girl touching him arm and giggling.</p>
<p>Emma watched Sean subtly shake himself and drape an arm around the girl. Her lip barely curled. She leaned forward and her voice was barely audible, “It’s wrong watching your baby brother on the make.”</p>
<p>Mickey snorted quietly into his glass. He didn’t watch Sean and the girl leave. He was too busy trying not to make eye contact with Emma. “We’re not having this discussion.”</p>
<p>Emma blinked and tried to look innocent. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>Mickey finished his glass and started to stand. “Okay, my mistake. Since it seems the party is over, I think I’ll head back to the ranch as well.”</p>
<p>Emma reached across the table to grab his arm. “Really?”</p>
<p>Mickey stayed half-standing. He arched an eyebrow. “What? I’m taking you at your word.”</p>
<p>Emma let go of him. She rolled her eyes and wrung her hands. “It’s just that…have you noticed anything about Sean and Ash?”</p>
<p>Mickey settled back down. “Such as?”</p>
<p>Emma looked at him solemnly. “There’s something off.”</p>
<p>Mickey regarded her blandly. “Not that I’ve noticed.”</p>
<p>“Nothing while we were working, but in our off hours.” Emma shook her head. “I don’t know, something was different.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Mickey allowed. “Just because they rightfully don’t mix business with pleasure doesn’t mean something is wrong.”</p>
<p>“It’s the way they are off the clock.” Emma eyed him. “You’re being deliberately dense.”</p>
<p>Mickey rubbed his eyes. He sighed heavily, “Must we do this?”</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes again and refilled both their glasses. “Yes. Right now, it’s just a small, niggly feeling.” She took a sip. “We could wait to see if they work it out, but it could turn into a messy situation.”</p>
<p>Mickey grimaced and pushed away memories of things he was better off not thinking about. “In my experience, it always turns ugly.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “At the very least, Ash should know better, but he’s always had a weakness for a pretty face. It’s just…” his voice trailed off in exasperation.</p>
<p>Emma sat up straight, folded her arms across her chest, and glared. “Are you implying my brother is flighty?”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Mickey answered hastily. “You’ve heard Albert talk about Danny Blue?”</p>
<p>Emma’s glare didn’t lessen. “Yeah. And?”</p>
<p>Mickey’s shoulders slumped. He smiled with a pained fondness. “Danny was cocky and brash. He had all the charm in the world. Albert always raved about his grift sense, but he didn’t have much common sense and he didn’t give any thought to the future. When he sets his sights on Ash, I asked him to back off, but he didn’t listen. Neither of them did. Things were good for a while, but I knew Danny. I wanted to be wrong.” He downed half his glass. “I wasn’t here, but you can ask Albert what it did to Ash when Danny pulled a runner.”</p>
<p>Emma finally put her arms down. She stopped glaring, but looked at him plaintively. “Sean isn’t Danny. Why does it matter?”</p>
<p>“Because Ash is waiting for the other shoe to drop. He’s not engaging. If he doesn’t feel, he won’t get hurt.” Mickey tilted his head side to side to work out some of the building tension. “This isn’t a knock on Sean, but he’s young. He and Ash are at completely different points in their lives.”</p>
<p>Emma thought for a long moment before she answered vehemently, “In years sure, but those years lie. He’s still figuring it out, but Sean wants more stability and security than most blokes his age. We spent too much time taking care of ourselves when we should’ve been playing with Barbie dolls and GI Joes.”</p>
<p>Mickey finished off his glass and tipped the rest of the bottle into it. “Right. That’s why he brought Grace home last week and his behavior tonight.” He stood up to raid behind the bar for another bottle and a couple bags of crisps. “What flavor do you want?”</p>
<p>“Salt and vinegar.” Emma tapped her fingers on the table. “Well, of course he’s still pulling.” She smiled and batted her eyes at Mickey. “Think of it this way; you’re hungry and when you left the flat, the cupboards were bare. So, you get takeaway. You didn’t know someone had done the shopping and picking up the ingredients for my killer lasagna.”</p>
<p>Mickey dropped the salt and vinegar crisps in front of Emma. He topped off both their glasses and opened his own cheddar and sour cream crisps. “Forgive me, but I don’t think Ash sees it that way. I’m not sure I buy your metaphor.”</p>
<p>“It’s a bleedin’ catch 22,” Emma groused and popped a chip in her mouth. “Ash won’t commit and risk himself because he thinks Sean is young and not ready to settle down. Sean’s still looking around because he thinks all Ash wants is something no-strings. They need their heads banged together.”</p>
<p>Mickey was already through half his crisps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Part of me thinks they should stop before they get too deep.”</p>
<p>Emma popped another chip followed by another drink of champagne. “What does the other part think?”</p>
<p>“That it’s too late. Ash gives himself completely, even if he doesn’t want to.” Mickey barely refrained from banging his head on the table. “You’re not going to listen are you. You’re gonna get involved.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to see my brother get hurt.”</p>
<p>“And I don’t want my brother hurt,” Mickey shot back before he could think it through. He lowered his eyes and he sounded exhausted. “Be sure, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma frowned. “How do you just stand aside?”</p>
<p>Mickey rubbed at the headache forming between his eyes. “They’re grown men. They won’t appreciate interference.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know, but still.”</p>
<p>“This discussion is giving me a headache.”</p>
<p>Emma smirked. “How is it you can perfectly adapt to the job, but emotions give you hives?”</p>
<p>Mickey glared at her. “I plan the job down to the last detail. I leave nothing to chance. I work with logic and reason. Those two things don’t go with emotion.”</p>
<p>“That’s true enough,” Emma admitted. “So, what do we do now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a plan for this and it isn’t our place to interfere.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Mickey scratched at his arms. “Now I really am breaking out in hives.” He twitched. He took a deep breath and fussily messed with his cuffs. He glared at her. “Do you have a plan?”</p>
<p>Emma drained the rest of her glass. She smiled at him unrepentantly. “Not really.”</p>
<p>Mickey tipped his head up to get the last crumbs from the crisp bag. “I’m done. We will never speak of this again.” He grabbed the bottle and stood. “I have to head back. You’ve exhausted me.”</p>
<p>Emma followed suit. “Coward.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special shout out to my beta, Buffy. I couldn't have done it without you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>